


Heat

by Agehron



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, F/M, Other, Sex, heat - Freeform, not the a/b/o you'd expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agehron/pseuds/Agehron
Summary: The tricky thing about heats is that they can come up in times of extreme duress/stress. Raph and April learn this after Sacks raids the lair.





	Heat

Raph swore as leaned dug himself from the pile of debris, panting and swearing as he leaned against the wall. He cursed his omega nature as his body burned with a mini heat set off by the near death experience and stress. He shook his head, fighting it off as he saw the human woman- April, fussing over his father, getting blankets and trying to make the old man comfortable. She looked up when she saw Raph.   
  
“Thank fucking hell you’re okay.” She said, eyes wide with panic, rushing over to him. He was about to go off on her when a bitter scent surrounded him, causing Omega instincts to panic.   
  
_Fucking Hell is right._ He thought as he tried to get a hold of himself in the wake of smelling her. _A panicked Alpha…_ He flushed, unsuccessfully trying to bite back a low whine, trying to sooth her. April Froze, hand going to her arm.   
  
“Fuck.” She swore, turning around, looking for something around them, soon picking up a ruined scent blocking arm band. She turned around going back to Splinter, but Raph could tell she was fighting to calm herself down. “It must of ripped off when I tried to get the Shredder off of Splinter.” The acidic burnt smell returned. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I didn’t think this would happen. He looked out for me after my father’s death. Even helped me through college. I never expected…” She growled low, Raph moving up to nuzzle her, trying to calm down the now angry Alpha. She accepts his touch, leaning into it even. “Don’t worry, we’ll get your brothers back.” She looked into his eyes, and fuck if she didn’t make him wet with the burning fire that made her eyes almost glow.   
  
She turns back to Splinter and and a small part asks why he isn’t utterly pissed at her, why he doesn’t want to drag her away and toss her out, or… He’s shaken from his thoughts when a calming scent surrounds him.  Deep and woodsy, musky, he wants to bury himself against it. He looks to April, knowing it’s her. His father was a beta, and always carried the quiet scent of incense no matter what his mood was. April finished her work with Splinter, standing.  
  
“It’s the best I can do for now.” She said softly. “Dad was always the smart one of the family…” Her voice went soft and sad for a moment before she shook herself. “But let me call someone. I’m not sure how long it will be before he’s available, but it’s the best we have right now.” There was the slightest press of an order there, he wouldn’t have noticed it if it wasn’t for the heat, and she herself probably didn’t even realize she had put it into what she was saying.   
  
“Okay.” Raph stayed with his father, holding his hand until April came back, motioning for him to follow her. She lead him back into the sewers, leaning heavily against a large crate that they had brought down sometime ago for training. He stood back studying her, flushing when he noticed the way she was leaning defined the bulge in her jeans. His mouth went dry, staring at her as her scent deepened. He shut his eyes to try and take his attention off of her, but all it did was bring her into his head…  
  
 _Raph was stretched out on a rock by a creek, deep in the woods, drying off after an attempt to calm the burning heat in himself. He looked up when he heard branches snapping under foot and saw April standing a few feet away, naked and her clit hard, the tip already wet with pre. She made a low noise, asking for permission to come closer, to approach him. He returned it eagerly, churring as he turned to present himself to her, feeling her hands on his legs, stroking his tail._  
  
 _“Raph..” She purred, then her voice went more urgent. “Raph? Raph!”_ The turtle shook his head, pulling himself from his dream to see April flushed, pupils dilated and breathing heavily. His own tail was slick and he could feel himself close to dropping “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to bring it up, but…” Raph blushed, squirming slightly.   
  
“Sorry.” He muttered, but April frowned and slowly approached him, waiting to see if he would warn he off before touching his shoulder which only makes him tremble with need.   
  
“No, I am, I should have been more prepared for this. I mean, normally I am, I always carry a spare band, but I kinda left it in my purse.” Which was currently still on the rooftop they had taken her from… oops. She tried to pull away, but Raph leaned in more, whining in need.   
  
“No, please.” He said softly with a high pitched noise. “I need you.” He looked down to her, begging she would see his sincerity. “I’m not fertile, I have another two months.” He slipped a hand down, brushing against the front of her jeans, eyes bright when he was able to pull a low, needy moan from her. Leaning down to kiss her, he brought her hands to his leather kilt. “Just to get it out of our systems…” He begged. He almost laughed. He always took pride in being an Omega who didn’t have to depend on an Alpha to get by, and here he was, begging for one to fuck his brains out.   
  
April played with the hem of his kilt,hands moving down to brush his tail that screamed to be free. Finally she looked up to him and nodded, nipping at where she could reached, soothing him with soft sounds as she undid the buckle, letting the clothing fall down, his red shorts soon following.  He dropped the minute his tail hit the cool air, and he couldn’t help the purr of pride when the Alpha admired him.   
  
“Nice.” She muttered, worrying her lip as she wrapped a hand around it. He shuddered, churring at the feeling, April’s scent spiking with the pleased sound the Omega made. “Want to see mine?” She stepped back, Raph pouting slightly, and undid her jeans, pulling them down enough so her engorged clit was free. Fucking hell, she was big for a female Alpha. Not much porn existed with them, but he managed to find what he could and damn…  
  
“Here.” April took of the soft leather jacket she was wearing, placing it on the crate. “It might be easier if you bend over this…” And She gave up her jacket so he wouldn’t hurt his own dick. _Please knot me now…_   He did as she asked, tail curling around the edge of his shell, dick twitching as it brushed against the soft leather that smelt of the Alpha. He relaxed himself, as April came up behind him.    
  
“Fuck..” He swore as she began to play with his tail, fingers dancing along the scales, before pushing into him.   
  
“So wet already.” She purred, thrusting her fingers in and out of him. “I don’t even have to play with you that much.” She sounded disappointed, but he could see the slight up turn of her lips when he turned to look at her. “I guess you’ll have to do that another time.” The words came out as a rumble, low and deep. Raph shuddered, his eyes shutting as the speed increase.   
  
Suddenly they were gone, but before he could whine her tongue was on him, lapping at his wetness. He cried out, throwing his head back as she continued she work, the sounds and scents coming from her pure approval. Spots came to his eyes as his body burned hotter, keening and whining.   
  
“April, please… He finally begged. There was one last languid lick before she looked up.   
  
“Please what?” She asked, voice low and deep in her chest. He shuddered at it, trying to back up into her, dick throbbing.   
  
“I want you in me, please, Ace…” He begged her. “Please…” April laughed softly, standing up and pressing the now dripping clit to him.   
  
“You want this?” She cooed, thrusting against it without going in. “You want this inside of you?” Raph gasped, throwing his head back.    
  
“Please, yes, please, fuck me…” If he wasn’t so jacked up on hormones, he would be mortified by his begging and need. April was able to lean forward enough to nip at his shoulder, right above his shell.   
  
“Will, since you want it so bad…” She pushed in slowly, waiting for any sign of it being too much for him, but only getting low squeaks and him pushing back. Pausing when she got all the way in to let him adjust to her, she began to move slowly, even as every instinct she had was to push herself, to claim this massive Omega, to watch him swell with her children- or however he would get…  
  
Soon there was an irritated growl from him, pressing back as she thrust.   
  
“Harder..” He whispered, squirming under her. “I want more…” April paused, adjusting herself, then gave him more, moving harder and faster into him. His voice grew louder as they fucked, Raph overwhelmed by the heat and scent of Alpha and their combined scents. “Yes, yes, Ace, my Ace, my Alpha.”   
  
April stumbled in her pace at that, pausing as she took in what he said. Shaking it off and moving again, she brushed it off as the heat speaking. She was already fighting off the urge to knot him, bite on his shoulder and make him hers…  
  
Suddenly her cried out, and April felt him clench around her, coming hard, trying to pull her knot into him. April swore, trying to hold herself together as she felt him relax, coming down from his high before pulling out.   
  
Raph looked over his shoulder, the heat brain mildly disappointed she didn’t knot, didn’t mark him. He watched her step away from him, still hard, frustration on her face as she tried to finish herself. Making a small noise, he stood on shaking legs, and grabbed her by the hips, setting her on the crate he was just kneeling in front of, going back to that position.   
  
She looked at him, confusion crossing her face briefly before he ducked his head, wrapping his mouth around her. She leaned back, gasping and groaning at his attentions. He eagerly continued his work, trying to remember what he had seen in what porn he had seen. If the sounds she made were any indication, he was doing good.   
  
It wasn’t long before he felt her knot swell, his tongue swirling around it. April cried out, reaching out and wrapping a hand around his head, pulling him closer, body shaking. He paused a moment, pulling away.   
  
“It’s okay, my Alpha.” He purred. “Come for me please? Make your Omega feels like he’s doing a good job.” He nuzzled her inner thigh, nipping at it before returning to her. Soon she was crying out, hitting her edge, and Raph took everything she gave him, cleaning her off afterwords as she flopped back on the crate. He purred with pride, pushing himself up to join her.  
  
“We reek of sex. And each other.” April laughed, leaning into him. “We might want to shower before going to meet Vern.” She checked the watch that somehow survived the chaos. “We still have another half hour before he can get here.” She looked up to him. “Besides, we still have to take care of this.” She grinned, hand going around his still-hard dick. He purred at the touch, standing ans sweeping her up.   
  
“Sounds like a plan.” He said, nuzzling her as he carried her to the showers.


End file.
